The Dragon Within
by Monster99442001
Summary: Sorry I havent able to add on cause of school still help me out pleze R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER AT BOTTOM  
  
A long road in front of me a troubled past behind, but yet I wouldn't trade it for the world a warrior thought while looking into space. Compared to most men I've had hard life. The past was always haunting him, burning his soul like the fire he possessed in the stone around his neck.   
  
Dart Feld snapped out his trance looked around and thought out loud "What the hell was that." At that moment his loving wife Shana walked in and said " What was what." "Huh, oh it was nothing " dart said "Whatever," Shana replied "what do you want for breakfast." "I'm not hungry I'm just gonna go get some air ,be back later," He said with a depressed tone in his voice.   
  
As he walked around the newly rebuilt town of Seles He thought back to four years ago, about his friends, his wife and most importantly about the adventure. About melbu and the bastard Lloyd. He couldn't help feeling something was unfinished.   
  
Back at the house Shana was cleaning up when a knock on the door came. "Kids probably want to hear the story again" she thought and smiled. Every week they came to hear the story of there amazing quest. As she opened the door though she saw a extremely large man and an 20 year old platinum hair girl. Immediately she recognized them. "Kongol, Meru what a surprise what are you doing here." "Was up Shana can we come in." Meru said "Yes we travel long distances" the giant said. "Sure, Sure Dart went for a walk and , Oh speak of the devil Shana replied as Dart walked in.   
  
As soon as he walked in he knew something was up because of his Dragoon stone lit up. Just to be safe he unsheathed his sword and turned the corner. " "Whoa chill out man it's just us" Meru said with fear trembling in her voice because dart's sword was an inch from her head. " Holy shit what are you two doing here." "Looking for you" the wingly replied "we got a problem." "What's up" Dart said with concern in his voice"   
  
  
  
  
  
End of chap. 1  
  
  
DISCLAIMER I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Sony Computer Entertainment of America   
  
Got u gussin don't I lol more soon If u like it 


	2. the fight and the warning

As he sat there with a look of surprise on his face Dart Said to her " what's wrong." Meru Replied, "It's Miranda she was killed two weeks ago." Dart and Shana both gasped and looked at each other. "Miranda was the heir to the White Dragoon, who will take it now?" Shana said grief stricken. "Yes that is good question," Kongol remarked. All of a sudden Shana had one of her famous light attacks and fainted. "Shana, Shana what's wrong!" Dart screamed "wake up wake up." 

Then out of nowhere a voice said "it begins again the Campaign and infinite struggle of good and evil." "What in the name of hell was that?" Dart said "Kongol feel darkness" he said extracting his axe. "I do too." Dart and Meru said simultaneously unsheathing their weapons. 

Then all of a sudden the door broke down and a man stepped in with long platinum hair. "Lloyd, you son of a bitch what are you doing here!" Dart exclaimed hatred deep in his voice. "I've come to finish the job I started four years ago." He shouted, "All right you wingly dick, bring it on." Dart shouted. Lloyd raced in with his sword in hand and went for Dart. Dart parried his blow and the fight was on. 

Lloyd was almost beheaded by a blow by Kongol and got a mild scratch from a Blazing Dynamo by Dart. Then all of a sudden Shana woke up with a blinding light around her body and exclaimed, " She is coming the Demon of all Demons the bringer of destruction." In the time it took to listen to this Lloyd had escaped but not before Meru got in a hammer spin. Dart ran up to Shana and asked her if she was all right. "Huh, what happened why am I on the floor and why are you bleeding Dart"? 

"You had one of those light attacks and you said that it's coming back." "Who is it Dart who is coming back." she asked "Rose is coming back you said, but in black monster form." Dart replied "But she is dead," Meru said " How can she come back?" "Kongol noticed she was wearing he choker, she is still living." he said 


	3. A king and a clue

"Your not going." "Yes I am!" "Godamnit Shana, Rose is out there somewhere looking for you and your having light attacks like four years ago!" Dart exclaimed "Look, I might be having light attacks but it doesn't mean I'm helpless." Shana replied "I never said you were helpless but not only is Rose after you Lloyd is after both of us so it's just a good idea to stay here till things cool down." "No I can take care of myself I'm going with." Meru butted in "Look Dart she was fine until Melbu took her I think she'll still be good to fight." "You're right I guess you can go Shana." Dart said reluctantly. 

Another knock on the door came and Dart being as paranoid as he was drew his sword and opened it. "Albert is that you." "Yes, my dragoon spirit was begging me to come here, may I come in." The king replied "Mines been acting weird too," Dart said "Yea come on in Meru and Kongol are already here." As Albert walked in Dart thought "I should get the old stuff out of the closet." As Albert said his hellos Dart snuck off to a far closet and grabbed Shanas favorite bow and her armor. While he was there he grabbed his claymore and his best armor. As he was doing this the voice came back and said "The keeper of the dead is dead, no friend past or present will betray you." 

As Dart walked back with the weapons he thought about what the voice had told him. "No friend past or present will betray you, that means that Rose will not hurt me or Shana but who is the bringer of death an destruction then?" As he thought of this he overheard Albert saying "Emily is fine but I think I might give her full power so I protect the world like all the other Dragoons have. "I'm kind of thanking Soa for this because this is the perfect test for her to see if she can handle the pressure of being full time ruler." "Kongol think she can, Kongol also think you will make right decision on your own." "Kongol, your English is coming along well," Dart said "pretty soon it'll be better than Alberts." Everyone got a laugh out of this.

KEEP UP THE REVIEWS PLEZ THANX 


	4. The return of old friends

"Are we there yet." "No." "Are we there yet" "No" "Are we there yet" "No Godamnit Meru!" Dart finally exclaimedOk chill out Darty" Meru said defensively " I was just wondering. "Sorry I had to yell but it gets annoying after 3 hours of you saying it." Dart said. "He has point." Kongol said " "Great I soooooo bored now Meru said. Were almost to Feltz Meru Albert said "So I got a game for you." " Is it I Spy, I so rule at that game" the Wingly said excitedly " No it's called the quiet game, You keep quiet tell we get to feltz and you win." The king said "But but I want to reduce my boredom not increase it." Meru said dejectedly 

All of a sudden two flying humans came straight at them. Everyone still paranoid drew there weapons. "Whoa guys you don't remember me" "Is that you dad?" Dart screamed "Damn straight its me Rose too." Damn dad how you been" Dart asked excitedly "I was dead for four years how do you think I was." "Where's Rose man?" Meru asked "She's coming she had to carry someone" Zieg said. "I'm right here God Lavitz you weigh a damn ton. "NO WAY" Dart exclaimed " Is that you Lavitz" 


End file.
